


We Tell You

by firelakie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelakie/pseuds/firelakie





	We Tell You

Beautiful. Isn't she?

You look into her eyes and you can see forever, your hopes, your dreams. Your children.

Mary.

Didn't take much to tame you, Johnny. A smile?  She has a way with men. We made her that way. A key function of our plan.

Didn't you notice how perfect our Mary was?

Didn't some things seem out of place when you held her?

The look in her eyes after she gave birth to your sons? Was it pride? Or was it accomplishment?  Those tears in her eyes, were they even real?

John, recall the chill whenever your beloved Mary was around. You felt it. But you ignored it. 

One eye trained on Mary and the other on the kids is what we would've done. 

You fell asleep.  You slept on our dear Mary, giving her the chance to infiltrate and assimilate herself into your world.

Then you caught her.  You just didn't know it. All you could see was your precious Mary pinned and burning on the ceiling, the wail of your youngest son flooding your hearing.

Haunted you.

We bet it never occurred Mary was a plant.  You are special to us, John.  We love you. 

Mary served her purpose to ensure sons were born to you.  That was her mission. On the night she died, Mary was delivering Sam to us. He was most potent. In him the Winchester blood ran strong; stronger than you and Dean combined. We were told it would come to pass and it did, in him. Only, you saw us and we had to murder your precious Mary.

Born of fire, born of flame.

We sent her back for him. After you ran away. You didn't know. We almost got him were it not for your mini-John, Dean. If he hadn't pulled Sam from that apartment, we might've had him. He has strength, more than he's aware.  But we don't want him. We want Sammy. We'll get him.

Don't you worry. 


End file.
